The present invention relates to fans mounted in an electronic device and more particularly to an improved modular fan assembly mounted in a server.
Applications of fans have been extended to more fields as a result of rapid, spectacular development of electronics, telecommunications, and network technologies. Also, features and sizes of the fans have become more powerful and compact respectively for complying with the requirements of various electronic and telecommunication products. For example, an industrial server has a design height of IU (note that an IU equal to 44.45 mm). It is known that a central processing unit (CPU) and other electronic components of the server operate in a faster duty cycle may generate more heat. Hence, at least one fan is required to cool the CPU and the components for lowering temperature of the server below a maximum operating temperature. As an end, the server may operate normally.
Typically, a fan mounted in the server has a size of 40 mmxc3x9740 mmxc3x9720 mm. Such fan has a higher heat dissipation efficiency than other smaller sized fans such as ones having a size of 30 mmxc3x9730 mmxc3x9710 mm or 25 mmxc3x9725 mmxc3x9710 mm. It is also known that the smaller of fan the higher of difficulty and cost in manufacturing. As such, in many cases a fan having a size of 40 mmxc3x9740 mmxc3x9720 mm is now installed in a narrow interior space of the server after considering factors of cost, heat dissipation efficiency, and construction.
A typical fan assembly 3 provided in the server 2 is shown in FIG. 1. The fan assembly 3 comprises a plurality of parallelepiped fans (three are shown) which are spaced apart at a side of the server 2. Screws are driven through four corners of frame 31 of each fan to secure to a case of the server 2. In operation, the fan assembly 3 can set up a current of air for driving out high heat generated within the server 2 as well as bring fresh cool air into the server 2. As a result, temperature of the server 2 is lowered below a maximum operating temperature by such cooling so as to maintain a normal operation of the server 2.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, an opening for the escape of hot air is limited in size due to construction of the case of the server 2. Hence, air circulation is poor, resulting in a decrease of a maximum draft. Further, the threaded securing of the fan assembly 3 including the plurality of spaced apart fans to the server 2 is labor and time consuming and non-space saving in view of the narrow interior space of the server 2. Furthermore, the latter contradicts the trend of compact, slim design of modern electronic products. Hence, a heat dissipation efficiency of the fan having a size of 40 mmxc3x9740 mmxc3x9720 mm is not satisfactorily high in a practical use due to construction of the fan frame and arrangement of the fan. Thus improvement exists.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a modular fan assembly mounted in an electronic device. The fan assembly mounted in an electronic device comprises a frame having a defined opening for air circulation; at least two spaced apart fans disposed within the frame, each fan having a stator and a plurality of blades attached to the stator; and a divider disposed between the fans for partial separation wherein an outer end of the divider is smaller than a depth of the frame, thereby leaving a distance between the outer end of the divider and an outer surface of the frame so that an area of the opening for an escape of air from the fans is increased for effectively reducing a resistance of air flow and obtaining a maximum draft by means of the divider.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is further provided an identical second modular fan assembly formed tandem with the modular fan assembly.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is further provided at least two sets of a plurality of vanes attached to the stator of each fan, each set of the vanes being disposed between the tandem fans wherein an orientation of a curved surface of each vane is opposite to that of the blade of each fan in the frame. When the blades of the fans are rotating toward the divider, air is parallel sucked into the opening by passing through the fans for bringing air to the vanes for guiding into and causing the blades of the fans of the second fan assembly to rotate oppositely, thereby obtaining a maximum draft.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.